supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:McGillicuddy/@comment-24326730-20170705195305/@comment-25589722-20170709073941
1. Jap ich habe das negative Talent viel zu schreiben :) 2. Hehe Genial xD hab des jetz noch nicht gewusst :D aba ja ich finde einfach, dass Eure FanFiction hierher gehört!! Sie war hier bevor ich anfing und soll auch noch weiter bestehen bleiben... und wir werden da demnächst auch nochmal drüber reden und schauen wies dann in Zukunft aussieht... da werd ich dich auch dann nochmal updaten ;) 3. Wieso gibts keine männliche Begleitung? Oder irgendeine halt... vll auch hmm eine weibliche Begleitung? Könnte ja sein.... 4. Da ich jetz nicht so das größte Wissen in Sachen "Naturwissenschaften" besitze muss ich mal fragen... wie sehr ist den Mathe darin involviert? Und naja für einen Mathe-nichts-könner wie mich ist ab einem Punkt die Motivationsgrenze erreicht... spätestens ab dem Moment, wo ich versuchen muss für mich persönlich regelrecht nach irgendeiner Art von Logik zu suchen... denn ab einem gewissen Punkt wirds einfach lächerlich und für den alltäglichen Gebrauch derart unrealistisch, dass man (ich) keinerlei Anwendung mehr ausmachen kann und somit fehlt für mich die praktische Anwendung die ich für mich im Kopf benötige, um etwas erfassen und schließlich auch im Hirn behalten zu können.. ein praktischer Mensch ist der McG eben.. Theorie ist so gar nicht mein Ding... 5. Ja das nicht... aber du hast gesagt es wird spannend und da ich nicht weiß wies weitergeht und erst deine Entscheidung das zeigen wird und bis du es mir dann noch mitteilst.. das sehe ich eben als Cliffhanger.. und solange verweile ich eben in der "Sommerpause" :P 6. Nun es gibt besondere Kinder die das mit 16 oder 17 schon schaffen und andere dies erst mit 21 hinkriegen… von daher hättest du alles in dem Bereich sein können… aba nun weißs ich ja .. 18 hmm dieses volljährige Alter xD und jap Hotel Mama und Zwangslager kann ich in etwa nachvollziehen :D also verstehe ich dich in der Hinsicht!! Dann will ich dich mal bezüglich deines Bruders nicht überfordern... kannst ihm aba trotzdem ausrichten, dass ein gewisser McG ihm Viel Erfolg wünscht!! :D 7. nun weil ich bei meinem Dad quasi eingestellt bin und in seiner Firma arbeite und ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass alles Geld was wir verdienen in einen Topf geworfen wird... daraus schöpfen wir dann, wie der Kobold aus seinem Goldtopf... Und darin ist dann z.B. Miete dabei und sonstiges Standartzeugs... Kannst gerne herkommen :D Berge gibts hier zu Hauf und auch Wälder mit nächtlichem Silent Hill Nebel ;) Auch super nette Menschen, die dich zwar zum ersten Mal im Leben treffen, aber sofort behandeln, als würden sie dich schon ewig kennen... Nun Deutschland ist nicht unbedingt verklemmt... die Deutschen haben einfach nur keine Zeit neben all ihren Terminen sich zu entspannen und sind einfach gereizt.. und unsere "Regierung" mit ihrem Steuerwahn tut dem Volk auch nicht wirklich gut... und hja Deutschland und "Demokratie" *hust*.... aba weiter mim Thema... Österreich ist aber in der Tat lohnenswerter in Bezug auf Arbeit und Gehalt... z.B. ein Kollege von meinem Dad.. also mittlerweile ein Kollege hier in Österreich.. der arbeitet mit Schanksystemen. Also sprich diese Dinger, wo man im Restaurant oder in der Kneipe das Bier und andere Säfte draus zapfen kann. Bei dem waren wir mal daheim und als wir gesehen haben, was der sich alles leisten kann mit dem einen Job.... ist schon der Wahnsinn. Zwar zahlt man hier etwas mehr für z.B. Obst und Gemüse und Fleisch aba Gott sei Dank hat Österreich diese (ich nenns mal) "Null-Genveränderungspolitik". Sprich Lebensmittel sind zum sehr großen Teil ohne Gentechnik produziert... und auch sonst schmecken hier Dinge noch so wie ichs von meiner Großmutter gewohnt bin... In Deutschland ist da schon alles iwie nur noch reines Zellstoff und Vitamine braucht man da auch schon lange nicht mehr in dem Umfang erwarten, wie es sie in den jeweiligen Lebensmitteln geben soll... schade eigentlich... aba ich schweife ab… Was für ein Boot... hmmm.. am besten eins das schwimmt :P für mich allein wären so 10 - 12 Meter locker ausreichend.. Hauptsache man kann darauf schlafen, grillen, sich ins Wasser werfen und mit nem Buch oder so in der Sonne liegen... also sein eigenes kleines Reich :) Ja cool ist der Job schon aba der Hintern wird dabei eben sehr beansprucht.. und nicht grade positiv.. man sitzt am PC und sitzt und sitzt und sitz und meh... Bin mehr jemand der anpackt und handwerklich was umsetzt.. hab jetzt erstmal die Idee einen auf Schreiner zu machen... mit Holz arbeiten und dabei noch handwerklich was umsetzen ist einfach schon wesentlich besser und vereint vieles in sich, was mir taugt... und bis ich meinen ersten Blockbuster abgedreht habe wird das reichen :P Aba hey wer weiß was das Leben noch bereithält... meine größte Angst ist, dass egal welchen Job ich mir auch suche, mir dieser früher oder später langweilig wird.. ist mit vielen Sachen bei mir so und bis jetzt war es bei den Praktika und dem eintönigen Ablauf des Schullebens auch nicht anders.... 8. Ich nehme den Kobold hier ja nur als Versinnbildlichung der nicht einfachen Dinge im Leben... Nun ja Eltern können einen manchmal schon sehr auf die Nerven gehen und man würde sie am liebsten zum Mond schießen ... aba auch wenn man dann mehr getrennt lebt vermisst man sie schon iwie.... "Aber je mehr Steine mir in den Weg gelegt werden, desto motivierter werde ich dem Universum zu zeigen, dass es mich n Scheiß interessiert und ich trotzdem bekomme, was ich will." Ich liebe diesen Satz von dir!!!!!!!! Klingt aba fast schon als würde man mim Leben nicht in Harmonie leben sondern ihm mehr zeigen wollen, wer der Boss ist.. was leider viel zu oft der Fall zu sein scheint heutzutage.... Boom ich war geflasht :D Dafür kriegst du jetz eine halbe Kurzgeschichte :P P.S. Ich bin stolzer Besitzer von freilaufenden Kommas… also wenn sie wo fehlen oder wo fehl am Platz sind dann stutz sie zu Recht :)